


Mix and Match

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Identity Swap, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: It’s not his fault to feel so happy and alive that Sungyoon seems to be finally getting the hint and making drastic moves on him, but yet it’s too drastic that Daeyeol wonders what did get into Sungyoon, and how did he end up so, so slutty.





	Mix and Match

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a prompt that will get me going, and Lana delivered a quality one. I just love her so much.

It’s just another extraordinary day for Sungyoon, as he wakes up and hits his forehead on the upper bunk because yeah, he totally forgot he sleeps in the bottom bunk now. 

In Jangjun’s body.

It’s kind of a weird story.

 

ㅡ 

 

Nobody between them knew how it happened or how it came to work. Sungyoon woke up that day hitting his head full force on something to which he discovers as the upper bunk bed. He’s racking up his head trying to think whether he really slept on the bottom bunk and not on his own bed, but as he’s scratching his belly he realizes that he’s wearing something that isn’t his.

In fact, his arm and legs looked weird. 

It takes him a moment before he can face the mirror, and there he sees Lee Jangjun staring back at him. 

He freaks out at first, yelling at Jangjun’s reflection in the mirror that angrily wakes up Seungmin in the process (he throws a big pillow in Sungyoonㅡnoㅡ _ Jangjun’s  _ direction), then he goes to the other top bunk checking if his body is there. Sungyoon or what seems to be Jangjun in his own body is still sleepingㅡso Sungyoon slaps him in the face to wake up.

“Jangjun wake the fuck up. Jangjun.” Sungyoon keeps on hitting him, and it’s weird to hear himself talking but with Jangjun’s voice. 

“Whatㅡwhat is it?” Jangjun murmurs rolling on his side. 

When Jangjun opens his eyes and sees his own body, he yells and freaks out even worse than Sungyoon did.

Once Jangjun is more awake (dousing himself on four cups of coffee so early in the morning) they’ve decided to hide on the rooftop first and think things out (mostly on his part, because the number of brain cells that came with Jangjun are still questionable up to this day). Jangjun is still freaking out, and keeps on touching his own body (“So this is how I look like to other people!”) and checking out Sungyoon’s private parts through his shorts. It’s taking a lot of patience from him to not punch Jangjun in the face, and mostly because it would leave a mark in his body despite Jangjun being its current resident.  

After much debate, they’ve decided to not let anybody know of it, and just pretend that no body swapping had happened between them at least until they figure out a way to snap back to normal. In simple terms, they’re going to wing it.

Or at least that’s the plan. 

It’s actually vague and Sungyoon has zero idea where to begin. He's actually scared that he might not go back to his body again and be stuck as Jangjun. There’s a lot of horror that comes with that.

 

ㅡ 

 

It’s really an unfortunate time to be swapped with Jangjun right now for him because they’re smack in the middle of promotions, and now he has to re-learn the whole choreography and learn how to rap like Jangjun. 

He’d love to say that it went well, but it did not go well at least one bit.

His rap is off rhythm and it’s taking him longer than usual to learn Jangjun’s positions and gestures. Jangjun is coaching him on at least the basics of it, but worse comes to worst he might have to request that they lip sync for it. 

"Hyung, you're a singer. You can't be that bad at rhythm." Jangjun tells him off.

"It's just that it's different when it's rap!" he defends himself.

"It feels weird hearing my voice stumble through rap like I'm being run over by a tractor."

"Fuck off Jangjun." 

Jangjun is having a blast though being able to hit high notes that he couldn’t back in his body. He's sung the entire discography of Golden Child to test it out, and Sungyoon flinches at the after care that needs to be done later on which is something he has still yet to teach Jangjun. Moreover, he’s actually accepting his new body faster and better, adapting to it quickly unlike Sungyoon who just keep on stumbling through it.

On top of all of that, he has to try and  _ act _ like Jangjun, and that means being hyper in the cameras to the point of exhaustion, and doing a bunch of dumb stuff to be entertaining. 

“I actually tried masturbating yesterday to see your body’s limit.” Jangjun boasts as he wipes his sweat off his face after dancing. They’re sitting in one of the practice rooms right now, figuring out each other’s choreo for their new song.  

“Jesus Christ Jangjun stop disrespecting  _ my body _ .” he scolds the younger, who just laughs at him.

“It’s weird to hear my voice say Jangjun but I’m not the one who is saying it, just my body.” 

“You’re so fucking weird.” 

“And our situation is weird.”

“Point taken.”

 

ㅡ

 

They try to go on as normally as possible, and sometimes he’d scold Jangjun when no one is looking to act more like  _ Sungyoon  _ rather than himself on his body. He’s still having a problem with the rap so they decided to make it seem like he’s sick and his voice is bad so he can’t sing. Daeyeol seemed to be the most concerned about it, much to Sungyoon’s admiral. 

Daeyeol looks at Sungyoon (inside Jangjun’s body) as he puts a hand on his shoulder, asking if he’s feeling better and he nods off. 

“This is because you’ve been overworking yourself being all extra annoying. Rest it off alright?” 

“Okay. Sorry hyung.” he says, and it makes Daeyeol’s eyes comically wide, the way he usually does when he’s shocked or surprised. Sungyoon never gets tired of it honestly. 

“What did you just say?” 

“Um, sorry?” 

“Jangjun, you  _ never  _ apologize. Especially to me.” 

“Oh? Sorry.” 

“You did it again.” Daeyeol squints at him. “You must really be sick for your brain cells to completely be gone or change. Huh.” 

“Yeah haha that’s right.” he laughs awkwardly but Daeyeol still seems unconvinced by it as he walks back to his own room with Joochan. He forgot that he isn’t in his own body, and that he isn’t speaking to Daeyeol as Sungyoon, but as  _ Jangjun. _

The door closes and he sighs, as he hits his (Jangjun’s) head in the wall. Repeatedly. 

 

ㅡ

 

Jangjun is having a blast inside Sungyoon’s body.

He thinks of it as a one time rare opportunity that needs to be seized. Not everybody gets a chance to swap bodies with another person and live to tell the tale. He’s googled stuff. He’s actually itching to tell Youngtaek about it because Youngtaek would freak the fuck out then be jealous of it but he has to keep his mouth zipped up for everybody’s benefit.

Which is hard. 

He’s never had his mouth zipped up for so long. 

So far, living as Sungyoon isn’t as much different from being in his own body. He just needed to tone down his energy and shift it to Sungyoon’s weird obsession with being a rabbit. That, and also take a lot of selcas. Then also do fanservice with Daeyeol, because the fans seem to eat it up a lot. 

After a few days of living as Sungyoon, what he has primarily observed is that Sungyoon and Daeyeol have a weird kind of relationship as compared with the others. He knows they’re awfully close, as he’d been with them for the longest time and he and Sungyoon are best friends, but he has never had an actual close look at itㅡmostly because he didn’t care much and he was busy having boyfriends back and forth. 

It’s obvious they like each other, as Jangjun had seen how Sungyoon usually acts around Daeyeol and now that he  _ is  _ Sungyoon, he’s experiencing Daeyeol’s treatment first hand. They clearly both mean a lot to each other, but nobody seems to have the balls to speak up first. He’s actually surprised that Sungyoon doesn’t seem to realize this.  

To think they’ve known each other for at least 7 years now. 

Jangjun loves minding other people’s business, and meddling with their affairsㅡhe wouldn’t be Jangjun if he isn’t like that anywayㅡso as he lies down on the bed, he has decided to help his best friend out get the man of his dreams. 

Which is Daeyeol. 

Which actually isn’t dreamy at all. 

For him at least.

But when Sungyoon gets back to his body, he’ll have a lot to look forward toㅡmaybe a boyfriend or a banging sex lifeㅡand that’s all thanks to Jangjun.

Sungyoon would need to thank him later.  

 

ㅡ

 

It’s been a few days since they have body swapped, and Sungyoon is starting to get the hang of it. Which is deeply concerning for him, since the more he stays in Jangjun’s body the more he realizes that they still don’t know what had brought this on and how do they go back to their original bodies. 

None of the kids seem to mind, despite from raising a few eyebrows here and there from his questionable behavior which is followed by a shrug and “It’s Jangjun hyung, you never really know what goes on inside his head” whenever he does something  _ Not Jangjun-like.  _

The only person who seemed to be keeping an eye on him the most is Daeyeol, who still gives him squinty eyes every time they get close to each other. 

“Did you eat something bad recently?” Daeyeol asks him one time they’re in the waiting room of a music show. 

“Huh? Not that I think of…” he says as he tries to think if he did eat something bad.

“Because first it was your voice, now you’re acting weird.” Daeyeol scrunches his nose, and  _ it’s just too cute _ for Sungyoon’s liking and he tries not to show that he’s affected by it. 

“What weird? I’m always weird. I’m Jangjun.” he replies, which now sounds even more weird and awkward than he had in mind. 

“That’s true, but youㅡsomething just feels off. I don’t know what it is.”

“Maybe you’re the one who ate something bad hyung.” 

He’s looking at Daeyeol until Daeyeol looks back at him, and he opens his mouth to say something, then closes it back again.    
“What is it?” he asks as he bites into the apple he was holding on to earlier.

“You just, it’s just weird. Nevermind.” Daeyeol waves his hand in front of his face as if to dismiss everything, and goes to where  _ Sungyoon _ is. He watches Jangjun talk with Daeyeol from where he is sitting, and it doesn’t take him long to realize that Jangjun is doing an attempt to flirt with Daeyeol using  _ his body. _ Jangjun is leaving a touch here and thereㅡon Daeyeol’s arm and shoulder, and he’s leaning way too close than Sungyoon would’ve done on his own body. Sungyoon’s jaw drops when he sees Jangjun lean in to whisper something on Daeyeol, leaving no personal space whatsoever between the two of them. He can visibly see Daeyeol tensing up, and Jangjun’s hand does something that Sungyoon couldn’t see, but it makes Daeyeol gasp audibly and visibly. 

“Hyung, are you still going to eat that apple? You’re kind of making a mess on the floor. I was planning to sleep there later.” Jibeom taps him in the arm and then points at the apple in his hand which is now a pile of mush, dripping juice and remains all over the floor.  

 

ㅡ

 

“Excuse me, can I talk with  _ Sungyoon hyung _ for a second?” Sungyoon says to Jaehyun and Donghyun who are currently engaging in a conversation with who they think is Sungyoon outside their car. They just arrived back at their dorm from attending a music show, and he’s still bothered by what Jangjun was doing with Daeyeol earlier. 

“Did Jangjun hyung just say excuse me? To us?” Jaehyun gasped. 

“Usually he just pushes us off and calls us little fucks.” Donghyun nodded and chided in agreement.  

“Okay kids, move along now. I need to talk with Jangjun now. He seems to have hit his head on something.”

“Sure hyungs.” the two bid them, going back inside the dorm. 

“Please stop being polite using my body. I have a reputation, and being polite is  _ not  _ a part of it.” Jangjun declares as a matter of fact. 

“Then please also stop coming on to Daeyeol like a 10 wheeler truck.” he then crosses his arms in front of Jangjun to show he isn’t pleasedㅡat all.

“What? Why? This is for your own benefit!” 

“What do I benefit from it? Pry tell.”

“A relationship with Daeyeol whom you have been pining over ever since forever?” Jangjun says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. “Come on hyung, I’m your best friend. You don’t need to tell me to know, I can practically smell the  _ want  _ off of you.”

“But he’s notㅡheㅡit’s complicated okay? With what you are doing you are also jeopardizing my friendship with Daeyeol. I’d rather have that over nothing.”

“Man, and I thought I have like 5 brain cells. Turns out you have even less hyung.”

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you on about Jangjun?”

“I’m not jeopardizing anything because I’m pretty much sure Daeyeol likes you back, with the way he’s reacting to everything I'm doing.”

“What have  _ you  _ been  _ doing  _ Jangjun?” Sungyoon asks as panic begins to rise in him.

“Nothing bad that you should worry about.” Jangjun smirks at him, and Sungyoon rubs his temples.

“All the more I should worry about it. Once we are back on our own bodies I’m going to kill you.”

“You’ll be too busy making out with Daeyeol hyung when we get back to our own bodies that you won’t be able to do that.” 

 

ㅡ

 

Jangjun is watching Daeyeol interact with fake!Jangjun a.k.a. Sungyoon from afar, where Sungyoon is helping out Daeyeol out with the garbage. 

If he was in his own body, he would never do that. He’s lazy. Donghyun would easily do it for him given the right push and annoyance, like locking him inside a room with Bomin alone or something. 

He moves places so he can eavesdrop on the twoㅡsince he’s already dipped in this love sauce might as well get himself really involved on it.

The two are talking about segregation. 

Boring.

Jangjun literally yawned after 40 seconds of listening to Daeyeol talk about biodegradable items. 

How Sungyoon loves this guy is beyond him, honestly. 

Daeyeol isn’t really super bad. Jangjun thinks he has a nice toned body, guns in his arms from going to the gym a lot with his brother Sungyeol, and he has a really big dick. It’s something he and Sungyoon have agreed on before, and still agree up to this day. Jangjun wouldn’t deny a moment where he’s given a chance to test that out. He’s not picky. 

He’s been flirting with him over the past few days anyway, just to pass the time and to entertain himselfㅡand the reactions he got out of the older male are priceless. He seems to be super whipped with Sungyoon enough, confirming Jangjun’s suspicion of him actually liking back Sungyoon. That just makes his work all the more easier now and he can finally move on to phase two.

It’s been a little over 20 minutes and the two are still outside. Daeyeol seems to be having a nerdy blast and Sungyoon sounds like he’s really immersed in the shit that’s coming out of Daeyeol’s mouth. 

Jangjun is already worried on what light will Daeyeol put him in after this. God forbid Daeyeol would think he has  _ actual interest  _ in taking out the trash now and begin assigning him to actual chores. 

He’d definitely kill Sungyoon when they return to their own bodies. 

 

ㅡ

 

Daeyeol is surprised when Sungyoon places his hand on Daeyeol’s thigh, and as their vlive progresses it keeps on going to his inner thigh which makes Daeyeol completely hot and distracted. Sungyoon keeps on making light circles inside his thigh that is being hidden in sight by Bomin who is fortunately sitting in front of them. He’s ridiculously hard now, jeans too tight for his own liking and he’s trying hard not to appear turned on. 

This recent way of affection that Sungyoon had been giving him is something that he’d still have to thank the universe for since these past few days Sungyoon had been acting straightforward towards him. Especially with the flirting. Daeyeol is surprised that Sungyoon even had it in him, which makes him fall in love with him even more so. 

He’s trying to regulate his breathing when Sungyoon places his hand on top of his crotchㅡthis is already a breach and is highly dangerous since they’re doing a vlive and people could literally see them any moment but Sungyoon seems to not show any sign of being bothered, in fact he still has a straight face and is actively joining the conversation as he rubs Daeyeol through his jeans. 

If he was still capable of thinking straight he would’ve just immediately stopped Sungyoon when he just placed his hand on his thigh but he couldn’t bring himself to stop him or at least think again, not when Sungyoon is sensually squeezing him through his jeansㅡgroping his dick with the material brushing up on his dick.

His mind keeps on chanting  _ Daeyeol this is bad this could go wrong  _ but his feelings and libido say otherwise, supporting and condoning everything Sungyoon has been doing up to this point. 

It’s not his fault to feel so happy and alive that Sungyoon seems to be finally getting the hint and making drastic moves on him, but yet it’s  _ too drastic  _ that Daeyeol wonders what did get into Sungyoon, and how did he end up so, so  _ slutty.  _

Not that he doesn’t like it.

One of the instances was a few days ago, he was quietly sitting in his room alone, reading a book, and Sungyoon came inside knocking. He’s wearing an oversized tshirt and his boxers, and is asking Daeyeol for somethingㅡhe actually genuinely can’t remember what they were looking for anymore honestly. Sungyoon keeps on bending over, making his shirt ride up revealing milky expanse of skin, and his round pert ass through the thin material. Looking for it actually just ends up with them on the bed, and Sungyoon is giving him a lap dance of some sort, sexually moving his body and grinding his ass on Daeyeol’s cock. He’s still so confused yet still actually so hard when Sungyoon left the room, that he came twice when he jerked himself off.

The vlive ends, with what seems like forever, and he’s the first one to dash to the closest restroom he could find. He closes the door behind him quick, only to find out that Sungyoon was still able to catch up with him. He kind of forgot this guy is an athlete who won at ISAC by running.

Daeyeol was just about to say something when Sungyoon pushes him to the nearest open cubicle and begins kissing him. This isn’t the most ideal place that he had in mind when he first fantasized his first kiss with Sungyoon, but he isn’t a picky person as well so he kisses Sungyoon back. They’re pressed against the wall, Sungyoon eagerly making out with him as if the air he breathes in is depending on Daeyeol. Daeyeol pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Sungyoon’s waist and the latter moans to it, clearly feeling Daeyeol’s hard on against his. They make out for what seems to be a really long time, tongues heavily involved as well. Sungyoon grinds against Daeyeol and begins unbuckling his belt, to where Daeyeol has proceeded with sucking on his neck. Sungyoon is very reactive to him, all while trying to make as little noise as possible. 

Sungyoon is just pulling down Daeyeol’s pants when the bathroom door opens.

“Hyung are you here? We have to take pictures to post on the twitter account. We’ll wait for you.” Youngtaek yells inside the bathroom, then closes the door after himself. Sungyoon slowly pulls up Daeyeol’s pants intentionally, and then plants a kiss on Daeyeol’s lips before going out of the cubicle. 

“I’ll wait for you later.” Sungyoon said as he left the bathroom.

 

ㅡ

 

Jangjun is just busy minding his own business inside Sungyoon’s body, eating some letfover soup he saw inside the fridge (which he is sure that is Seungmin’s, but what the guy doesn’t know won’t hurt him) when he sees Sungyoon fluttering around Daeyeol like some bee, and Daeyeol isn’t very amused by it.

He’d always have fun teasing Daeyeol back then when he was still on his own body, and Daeyeol would be annoyed by it. Which is probably why he feels uncomfortable right now hanging out with an obedient and semi-clingy Jangjunㅡwhich is actually Sungyoon without him knowing. 

What Sungyoon doesn’t know is that he’s in for quite a surprise when he comes back to his body and finds out that he and Daeyeol are getting it on like a bunch of hormonal teenagers trying sex out for the first time. Nothing beats telling the guy you’ve been pining for for 7 years by giving him a hot makeout session. Which unfortunately, Sungyoon didn’t experience for himself. But he’ll get there, once they switch back and he thanks Jangjun for being the catalyst in their relationship, and the lack of it before thereof. 

Jangjun still isn’t quite happy that Sungyoon has been doing absolutely nothing to try and act at least a little bit of Jangjun while inside his body, losing the reputation he has built for himself, and he’d probably have to do a lot of damage control when they return backㅡif ever they return back. 

Suddenly remembering that there’s a possibility that they might not be able to return back gives him a mini panic attack, which makes him choke on the soup he’s eating. 

Before he can even cough again, Daeyeol is already by the kitchen counter patting his back as he coughs the soup out, looking deeply concerned with him, or Sungyoon’s body, whatever. This is definitely because they’ve been to second base. He just did the bare minimum on the older guy and he’d already evoked such a reaction. He’s actually proud of himself right now.

“Are you fine now?” Daeyeol asks him and he nods off, little coughs still stuck on his throat. Sungyoon is eyeing them closely from where he’s standing, and Jangjun shoots a little smirk when Daeyeol isn’t looking.

“I think he’s fine now hyung, you don’t have to keep on patting his back. He choked on soup, not in a pool.” Sungyoon snaps at Daeyeol. 

“Why? Are you jealous?” Jangjun, the little shit that he is, taunts Sungyoon even more. 

“No. Why would I be? There’s absolutely no reason for me to beㅡyeah that’s rightㅡ” Sungyoon spills word after word, and Jangjun wants to slap his forehead at the pathetic sight. 

Daeyeol clears his throat awkwardly from behind him, and Jangjun takes it as his cue to leave the two alone.

“Well okay, that was fun, but I have places I need to be, and songs to write. Bye.” he bids the two of them in the kitchen to deal with the awkwardness.  

 

ㅡ

 

Sungyoon has left the kitchen, and has left Daeyeol with Jangjun alone back again. 

Recently, he keeps on saying that Jangjun has been acting weird, like a different person overnight, but somehow he couldn’t stop thinking about it as well. About him. 

Daeyeol feels really bothered thinking about it, because he’s never looked at Jangjun the way he does with Sungyoon. Jangjun has always felt like a little brother to him, a friend albeit very annoying. But these past few days before he had actually thought about it, they did become very close. 

Jangjun was odd before, but he was more odd when he was being nice towards Daeyeol. He’s lowkey even starting to believe that Jangjun did something that would enrage him that’s why he’s been acting like this to compensate. But then again, nothing out of the ordinary happened other than Jangjun being oddly affectionate towards him.  

Not only has Jangjun began doing house chores recently, especially helping out with the garbage which is his task, he seemed a tad bit more kinder with the kids and overall not a pain in the ass for Daeyeol.

He can’t say that he doesn’t like it, in fact it’s been something he’s been wishing for all this time so at least a bit of the stress will be removed off of him. What’s troubling him is that now the dynamic has changed, he suddenly finds himself in a tight situation where he doesn’t exactly know where his feelings about Jangjun stand. He hates how easily swayed his feelings were when Jangjun changed the slightest, when all this time he has only liked Sungyoon. 

His Jangjun problem really came right in time just when Sungyoon is getting braver by the second when it comes to showing him his feelings, through making out with Daeyeol in every chance that he gets. Which Daeyeol enjoys very much so.

Daeyeol never thought he’d live to see the day where he has a dilemma like this. 

He sits down on the bar stool by the kitchen counter, and lightly hits his head on the marble.

“I don’t know what’s happening. I’m confused. I don’t know. This shouldn’t be happening to me.” he says, mostly to himself as he still knocks his head on the counter. 

“Hey, is anything fine? You can tell me about it.” Jangjun urges him, and that makes him look up at him in surprise. 

“No? I can’t talk to you about it? This is exactly what I’ve been talking about these past few days like, who are  _ you  _ and what have  _ you _ done to Jangjun? You’re nicer to all of us, and even more polite to meㅡand when I purposely made the conversation boring to piss you off you seemed to be even more attentive to it? Like who does that?!”

“Actually Iㅡ” Jangjun tries to get a word in but oh no, he isn’t done yet.

“At first I thought it’s because you were just sick, but then it became weirder and weirder and I thought you did something bad that you need to cover up, or that you’re an alien but like, it just doesn’t make sense at all! Why am I even suddenly attracted to you all of a sudden? Like you’re not even the one that I really liㅡ”

His rant is cut off when Jangjun reaches over the counter to kiss him in the lips.

It’s very different as to when he’s kissing Sungyoon.

Sungyoon kissed with eagerness and excitement, his soft lips against his own.

Jangjun’s chapped lips brush against his own, but this feels tender and careful.

Jangjun immediately pulls back, and then looks at Daeyeol. He is stunned, probably suddenly realizing what he has done and the weight of itㅡand immediately runs back to his room in a panic. 

Well, that made it even hard for him to a tenfold. 

If he wasn’t confused before, he’s bewildered now. 

Daeyeol hits his head in the kitchen counter one more time.

 

ㅡ

 

Sungyoon dreamt that he kissed Daeyeol last night while he was still in Jangjun’s body.

Or, he wishes it was a dream. 

It was the first thing in his mind after waking up, to which he hits himself in the forehead using his palm.

_ Stupid. Stupid. _

He gets up and ducks his head to not hit the upper bunk bed, only to realize there is no upper bunk. His bed  _ is  _ the upper bunk now. 

Gears begin running in his head quickly, and he even almost slips as he goes down from the bed. He can hear the pounding of his heart resonate through his ears out of nervousness. 

He stands in front of the mirror but keeps his eyes closed shut.

There in the mirror when he opens his eyes, is a whole Choi Sungyoon that is staring back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can talk to me on my twitter account (@daeyoonism), better yet leave a kudos and comment here or in my cc account (https://curiouscat.me/daeyoon) :>


End file.
